


Happy ('n') Valentine's Day

by Quinn_Curtis



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: (we still have s3 and s4 V'sDay in the middle), Canon, F/M, Fluff with a bit of sadness, Let's hope for the best, Quintis - Freeform, Valentine's Day, and head canon, because we all know what will happen on next year's Valentine's day, but we don't know if we’ll have Scorpion next year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn_Curtis/pseuds/Quinn_Curtis
Summary: Happy surprised Toby four times on Valentine's day, and she was ready to keep her record, when he gave her the best gift she could ask for.





	Happy ('n') Valentine's Day

Romantic wasn't an adjective people associated with Happy Quinn. In the list, it came probably after kind and sociable, and everyone knew that she wasn't properly reflected by those either.  
Somehow tho, her actions could be seen as “romantic” by an outsider, even if she really perceived that as courage instead.  
Courage in doing something she didn't feel comfortable to.  
  
  
As Toby ran toward the car with Ralph under his arms like if he was a bag, Happy turned on the engine.  
“Open! Open! Open!” Screamed Toby and she prolonged to pull the handle of the car’s door.  
Toby left Ralph on the seat and the boy quickly climbed it to move to the back seats, as Toby sat down and closed the door.  
Happy geared up the first gear and pulled the accelerator, dragging them away from the school, the fireworks and the angry principal.  
“We got so close!” Exclaimed Toby, letting out the breath he was holding.  
Happy’s eyes were fixed on the road and she avoided responding, she knew he was talking about the police, but with Toby everything could have a double meaning and get caught wasn't the only thing they got close that night.  
She looked at Ralph from the rearview mirror, he was watching behind his back, to the now far away school.  
“Hey, kiddo,” she called him. “Don't worry. You won't be in trouble. Toby will take the blame.”  
Toby gave her his raised eyebrows. “What?” He asked. “Why me?”  
“The whole set-up was your idea.” She simply stated in obviousness.  
“You helped.” He pointed out and Happy replied with a choice of words she regretted the moment she told them. “Because you asked.”  
On Toby’s face, a mischievous expression peeked out, but he didn't have the chance to state his provocation because Ralph sighed and Toby gave him his whole attention.  
“Ralphie-boy.” He started. “You won Sloan’s heart. Have you seen her joyful face?”  
Ralph looked up and shifted to pop up between the two front seats. “Thank you, guys.” He said, then he took a little breath and confessed what really was bothering his mind. “But now, I won't be to the prom and she will dance with Jason.”  
He rested his hand on the side of the seat and then his head on it.  
Toby checked on Happy, who gave him back the same guilty gaze.  
They wanted to help him in an innovative, spectacular, Scorpion way, but all the kid wanted, was to spend a night and have a dance with the girl he liked.  
“Doc, why don’t we bring him somewhere to cheer him up?” Suggested Happy.  
Toby was surprised by her proposal, Happy wasn't a ‘I’ll cheer you up’ kind of woman, but she cared about the boy.  
“We can give him, his personal Valentine's prom.” Toby agreed. “With less kid and more food!”  
He turned to face the boy. “Ralph. I don’t think Paige’s back yet from the case. Want to grab a meal with us? We’ll text her, so they know where we are.”  
Ralph nodded and his expression lighted up.  
“Kovelski's?” Toby asked.  
“Kovelski's!” Ralph replied.  
Happy nodded and activated the turn signal to take the road to their familiar restaurant.  
  
Sitting at the table, Ralph was talking to Toby about some mind stuff Happy didn’t care much, so she started to steal some chips from Toby’s dish when he was too distracted to notice her.  
She was stealing him another fry when his phone rang and Paige’s name popped up to the screen.  
“Guys, where are you? It’s late!” Echoed so loud into the phone’s speaker that even Happy could hear it.  
Toby distanced the phone and lowered the volume. “Don’t worry, Momma-bear.” He said, bringing again his phone to his ear. “It’s just…” He grabbed Happy’s wrist and turned it in a strange position to read the hour on her watch. “Early.” He said since with the glare and the reddish background he couldn’t actually see what time it was.  
Ralph stood up to be closer to Toby. “Mom, tomorrow there is no school, can I be late?” He demanded near the phone and Toby gave it to him.  
As Ralph was talking to his mother, Toby grabbed a fry and noticed that they were less than before. He aimed to Happy who was innocently drinking her beverage.  
“I must believe these are good. Do I?”  
“Yep.” She replied and she took a chip to dunk it into the sauce, then she protracted her arm to offer it to him.  
Happy’s fingers were so close to his mouth that Toby bit half of it. He raised his hand to take the other half, but she carried it to her mouth to eat it.  
Toby didn't expect that at all and Happy noticed the same expression he made when she held his hand and told him that somehow she didn't mind a kiss.  
  
“It's not even midnight. Don't be such a grumpy.” Toby exclaimed after Paige scolded them.  
“It's 10 to midnight guys! He's a kid!” She replied, looking at Ralph and pointing to the bedroom.  
“Big enough to stay up late in a safe and known place with dear uncle Toby and scary auntie Happy.”  
Happy elbowed him and he quietly complained.  
After the little squabble about the hour, Paige thanked them for bringing her son to dinner and wave them goodbye, even if, with an annoyed tone of voice.  
“So, the little genius is at home, but the big genius’ car is at the garage. Do you mind a lift?” Toby asked.  
“I’m very tempted to leave you here, but then everyone will ask me what happened to you, since two witnesses just saw you with me last.” She replied and she unlocked her car.  
He jumped in and turned off the radio as soon as she turned on the engine.  
“Look, it's already tomorrow.” He exclaimed pointing at the radio’s screen reporting the date. “That means it's Valentine's Day.”  
“What a joy.” Happy replied with a veiled ironic tone.  
“Next time I’ll say grumpy auntie Happy instead of scary. It suits you better.”  
  
She parked aside his car, but she didn't kill the engine, sign that she didn't want to get off.  
“My stop.” He said and opened the door. “Thanks for the ride.”  
She shrugged. “No problem.”  
He temporised for a moment, then he got out. He was about to close the door when she called him.  
“Thank you for the dinner.” She said. “What you did for Ralph was really sweet. Despite the little interruption, he liked the whole outcome.”  
She carefully chose the words to use. She vaguely wanted to give him some hints.  
His eyes were glistening.  
“Shame the cockblock.”  
He smiled.  
Happy shifted into the first gear, he got the hints, but she wasn't ready to reveal the whole riddle.  
“Then, goodnight, Doc.” She said to dismiss herself.  
He made an elegant bow with his hat and closed the car door.  
“Night, Hap.” He said out loud so she could hear him. “And happy Valentine's Day.” Then he gave her his back to open his car.  
Happy released the clutch and pushed the accelerator to go. Toby stayed still a little more and watched as she turned out of his sight of view.  
“And Hap Valentine's to me.” He exclaimed while entering the car and turning on the engine, to finally go home.  
  


* * *

  
Happy moaned into the kiss, like she always did, and Toby hugged her close, feeling lucky to be the one who made her emitting that satisfying sound.  
They parted to breathe and he rested his forehead on hers, eyes closed and a delighted smile on his lips.  
“You should have gone with Walter.” She told him when he opened his eyes.  
“And leaving you?” He demanded rhetorically. “Nah. Not now that I've got you.”  
Happy grabbed his Harvard shirt’s collar and pulled him to her to give him another kiss.  
“I like the turn this night took.” He exclaimed. “Way better than coffee with hazelnut at Kovelski’s.”  
“Do you think he noticed?” She asked, sitting on the couch.  
Toby frowned his eyebrows and rested a finger on his chin. “That I was with you? Not a chance. With someone? Probably. He saw me looking back when he asked about going. He may have a 9 year-old’s emotional range, but he’s still One Ninety Seven.” He joined her on the couch.  
“I feel a bit bad about not telling Walter about us.” He confessed. “But he cares so much about his stupid rule.”  
“Yeah, that contract sucks.” She agreed and she stood up to go toward the kitchen. “You still have those cereals we ate last night?” Happy asked then.  
He nodded positively.  
“First shutter, third shelf.”  
Toby heard a thud after which he saw her coming back, happily munching the cereals.  
“It happens that I own spoons.” He exclaimed as she dragged out of the box a fistful with her hand.  
“Spoon-ky!” She said.  
Toby looked at her with a deadpan, but perplexed expression. “Did you just try to make a pun?” He demanded, but before she could reply, he stood up to place his hands on her shoulders. “Leave that to me, Spoon-kums. See! That's a pun!”  
She hit his upper arm with her knuckles.  
“And this is a pun-ch.”  
Toby grumbled in pain, he couldn't do anything, but exclaim a “Touché.”  
“Do you want some milk with those?” He asked then, coming back to his previous sitting position.  
Happy shook her head in denial and caught up with him. She offered him the box, but he refused.  
“But I actually don't mind some coffee.” He told her, patting her knee and standing up once again.  
She followed him to the kitchen.  
“Make it two, Doc.”  
Toby started to play around with cups, coffee and the moka pot.  
“Dark as your soul?”  
She shook her head and took another handful of cereals. “With creamer.”  
“Really?” He demanded in surprise, and Happy nodded. “Never tried.”  
Toby smiled and opened the fridge to grab the box.  
“Let's make some coffee with hazelnut, then”  
  
Happy left her mug on the floor and stretched her muscles. “It's late.” She noticed, looking at her watch. Toby followed her gaze, it was indeed late and they needed to wake up pretty early.  
“Text me when you’re home.” He recommended as he always did when she left.  
“Let's go to sleep.” She proposed at the same time.  
They spoke together and Toby wasn't sure about what he heard.  
“Wait,” he raised his eyebrows. “Did you just pass from it’s late I have to go, to it's late let's go to bed?”  
“I’m tired, don't feel like driving.” She confessed and she bit her lip.  
“Oh, my miraculous heart!” He exclaimed with a big smile on his face.  
“But tomorrow morning,” she warned. “We still have to…”  
She didn't have the chance to finish her sentence because he kissed her and slid his arms around her waist. He knew what she was saying, but he was too over excited to think about tomorrow.  
“Best Valentine's Day ever.” He whispered.  
“It's not yet Valentine's Day.”  
“Don't care.” He kissed her again and she smiled.  
She mentally agreed with him, V’s day or not, it could be a very gorgeous night.  
  


* * *

  
“I really pictured him walking me down the aisle.” Happy whispered as Toby gave her a cup of hot chocolate with mint. “I just got him back, and now he’s in prison, in another state, with another name and I can't pay a visit to him.”  
She said with such a sad tone that Toby couldn't do anything but sit near her, and pass an arm around her shoulders to give her all the support she needed to make it through the moment.  
“This is not fair.” She murmured. “This. Is. Not. Fair!” She grabbed a pillow and she threw it toward the furniture to the other side of the room.  
“Hey, hey.” Toby called to calm her down. He removed the mug from her hand and placed it on the floor, to take her in his arms.  
She hid herself behind her hair and in his shirt. Tears were starting to reach her eyes and she didn't want to cry again. She was tired of it.  
“I’m sorry your plans were ruined.” Happy told him when she felt calmer.  
“Timing isn't our best feature.” He comforted. “But you don't have to be sorry, Honey. Yesterday was a rollercoaster.” He gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
“Yeah, but you settled up everything and… I even got you something.” She pointed to her backpack and he passed it to her.  
She opened it and dragged out a little plush. It was a fairy dressed in blue, with wings and a wand.  
Toby grabbed and admired it. He knew that character.  
“It's Merryweather.” She explained. “One of the fairies of Sleeping Beauty.”  
He smiled, catching the reference.  
“She is bold and short.” Happy started.  
“Like you.” Toby completed.  
“And it's quite called…” She said.  
“Like me.” He finished.  
He shifted to a comfortable position and kissed her. “I love it.” He confessed. “And I love you.”  
Happy curled up to his side and grabbed the plush. “She also has a hat.” She noticed, playing with it.  
“Make it blue!” He declared like Merryweather did into the movie.  
“You're such a fairy.”  
“Thanks,” Toby exclaimed. “You're not so bad either.”  
She laughed, finally.  
“Idiot.”  
He kissed her head, then he grabbed the plush and hung it up the bed’s headboard.  
“Happy Valentine's Day, my not so bad future wife.”  
“Back at you, my fairy.”  
  


* * *

  
“Toby, have you moved the bag placed on the rocking chair?” Happy asked while entering the room. “Ohi, Doc. Tobes.” She called for the third time in a row. She snapped her fingers in front of his face.  
“Yeah?” He said. “Sorry. I was out.” He apologized then.  
She sat on the couch, facing him. “You okay?”.  
“Do you want the truth?”  
She raised an eyebrow. Of course she wanted the truth.  
“No. I’m not.” He confessed. “I feel so sick to my stomach.”  
She grabbed a pillow behind her back and placed it on her lap, hugging it. She knew he wasn't talking about physical pain.  
“Toby, it's not your fault.” She left the pillow between them to rest a hand on his arm.  
“I know. I can't blame anything but DNA, but it doesn't make me feel better.”  
He snorted and kicked out of the couch that pillow placed between them. He totally faced the other side just to lay down and rest his head on her legs.  
Happy turned off the TV and Toby crossed his arms to his chest, closing his eyes to relax in the silence of the room.  
Happy followed him, she lowered her eyelids and left her head on the couch’s backrest. She put her hand on Toby’s hair and started to play with a strand, rolling and unrolling it on her finger.  
“I’m torn about the whole mess.” He admitted with his eyes still closed. “Yeah.” She agreed.  
Between the discovery and the lives saving, they found a few moments to talk. He told her that he felt like a disappointment and he didn't deserve such love and help from their friends, but he totally understood that he couldn't blame himself, and he promised that he would have done everything to make their dream come true.  
Despite this, he still felt like his head was upside down.  
Happy opened her eyes and looked down to Toby. She started to trace his profile, sliding her finger on his nose, then his lips, to come back going up to his jawbone.  
“This is relaxing.” He moaned in pleasure, so she kept going in caressing his features. “But this is still my worst Valentine's Day ever.”  
“Okay.” She cupped his cheeks. “Listen to me, because you know me, and I won't go again into the schmaltzy.” He opened his eyes and fixed his gaze on her.  
“When I fell in love with you, a baby was my last thought. The fact that I want it now, is because I feel this is the right moment and because I love you even more than before. And your little problem doesn't make me love you less. It’s just another complication.”  
He rose up, and with her hands still on his face, he kissed her.  
“You amaze me, every time.”  
“Make do with that, because I don’t feel me and I don’t like it.”  
Toby kissed her again.  
“My softie.” He whispered so near her mouth.  
Happy patted both his cheeks, then she pushed him aside to stand up and grab his arm.  
“Suit up, Doc!” She exclaimed. “We’re going out!”  
“What?” He complained, following her to their room. “It’s late, like, really late, Happy. I don’t want to.”  
“But you will.” She stated. “I don’t care if you feel miserable right now, it’s pointless and after saving so many lives, we deserve a piece of strawberry-rhubarb pie,” she stopped and turned to face him. “Or whatever you want.” She corrected herself. “What do you want?”  
Toby grabbed her and let them falling and bouncing on the bed.  
She got the message, after all she wasn’t so hungry either.  
  


* * *

  
Happy knew that Toby was planning something.  
Quick talks to the phone with his voice low, going out when she was in the shower, telling that he needed to finish some work but she could go home and deleted texts, were all signs of someone up to something.  
She wasn't worried about her husband sneaking out every time he could, she knew he was planning a surprise for Valentine's Day, it was obvious by his glowing eyes and bright smile he had after a call or a text, and the fact that V’s day would have been the week after. She just wanted to know what he wanted to do.  
The past Valentine's they spent together as couple or friends were won by her. She managed to surprise him with some not-so-Happy actions and everything he planned for her ended up cancelled due to some bad news popping up.  
They weren’t quite a lucky couple.  
  
Happy removed the key from the door and closed it. The light in the kitchen was on, but her husband didn't pop out.  
“Toby,” she called him and she removed her boots. “You there? You left with Cabe with no words.”  
Still no reply.  
She moved into the kitchen and her eyes went so widen she needed to flutter her eyelashes more than necessary.  
He was there. She knew ‘he’ was him.  
Slightly skinnier, but him.  
She dropped her bag on the floor, and the thud made him turn toward her.  
She took a few quick steps and she hugged him so tight.  
He left what he was holding and reciprocated the embrace.  
“You were supposed to come home next week. What happened?” She demanded with her arms still around his torso.  
“Good behavior, added to Toby’s psychological evaluation and a few calls by Cabe.” Patrick replied with his usual calm tone.  
That's what Toby had planned the whole past week, with all the secret escapes and the texts.  
Happy hid her face in his shirt and squeezed her father tighter. She felt a rush of joy she wasn't prepared to, that made her smile so bright.  
Patrick caressed her hair, then he parted to come back to mix the things he was cooking for dinner.  
Happy began to ask him about the past years, she wanted to know if he was okay, physically and mentally. She even commenced to tell him some things that happened to them, starting from the wedding, but she felt like she needed to share the reins of the tale with her husband.  
“Where is the hathorse?” She asked.  
Happy shifted a chair only to sit on the little table in front of the oven.  
“Your room. He wanted to leave the moment to us.”  
She stood up and hugged him again. “I can't believe you are here. I’m so relieved.”  
“Me too, Sweetheart.”  
  
Happy opened the door and without a word she ate the floor to reach Toby. She grabbed his face between her hands and kissed him. It was her best way to express gratitude and love to that mad man of hers.  
She moved her arms around his neck, as he circled her waist.  
“Surprise!” He whispered when they parted. “Happy early Valentine's Day.”  
She rested her head in the crock of his neck and shifted her arms to round his torso. “Thank you.” She only said.  
Toby squeezed her and started to oscillate on the spot.  
“Just for once, I manage to surprise you.” He exclaimed.  
She lifted up her face to leave a kiss on his mandible.  
“Definitely.” She agreed. “And I’m even more surprised that you were able to keep a secret. Good work, Doc.”  
Toby lowered to capture her lips in a tender kiss he really deserved, and that she was more than welcome to donate.  
  
Sitting at the table with her dad and her husband, Happy was laughing at something Toby said to Patrick.  
She felt like her bright smile couldn't quite represent what she was feeling. Finally, things were falling in the right place. She was well aware that the social worker will keep going on with surprise visits and being a pain in the neck, and their job, well, will always be their usual dangerous job, but her dad was there, Toby will always be there and her friends too, even if still a bit cracked.  
She only needed just one last thing in her life, but on this very good day, her name really reflected how she was feeling, and she loved the fact that it was happening so and so often.

**Author's Note:**

> Just for once, I put the notes at the end because I didn't want to spoil.  
> This serie of drabbles came out as union of three different ideas: Ralph going out with Quintis but not in a babysitting way; Patrick back in s5 because is way more possible than a baby Quintis since adoption is not so easy and quick; Happy giving Toby a Merryweather plush because is the first thing I thought when we discovered the M.  
> I'm not entirely happy with this one, but I really hope you liked it :D Let me know!  
> QC


End file.
